


sweet beginnings

by chumpi



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noose, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is an adult, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad Peter Parker, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “So,” Pete started, unaware of the winter soldier listening in through the bug planted in the pocket of Bucky’s hoodie Peter donned, “I, I really don’t think I can go on anymore,” he confessed quietly to Ned.(PETER IS AN ADULT)





	1. chapter 1

Peter quickly attached himself to the ceiling as soon as the sound of the elevator and lots of loud, obviously drunk voices barrelled into his ear drums. 

He kept his body flat against the high ceiling above the spacious kitchen, hoping to not be seen as the drunken avengers plowed into the room, babbling about somebody, and surprisingly, that person was him? 

“Where’s the little asshole then? Haven’t seen him lately, probably been out doing god knows what, fucking girls and that,” Sam’s voice was the first Peter heard from his spot on the white ceiling, the words surprising. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t be surprised,” Natasha snorted from where she had (surprisingly gracefully) flopped onto the couch, Clints head in her lap; her nimble fingers running through the now sleeping mans hair. 

Peter frowned from where he was perched, why were they talking about him? Didn’t they have anything better to talk about? He knew he certainly hadn’t been going out “fucking girls” so he didn’t understand why they were saying that. 

His mindless, rambling barrel of thoughts was cut short by Bucky’s gruff, yet slightly slurred voice, “Nah he wouldn’t do that-“ 

Peter was overjoyed, his boyfriend was defending him, that was something at least.

“He’s probably fucking Ned right now.” Bucky finished, laughing. 

At this, Tony piped up, his tone of voice seemingly much more slurred than any of the other avengers, although that was Tony for you, “Let’s go check then!” 

A murmur of agreement fluttered through the group of avengers as they stood, still unaware of the spiderbaby clung to the ceiling, and trotted off upstairs. 

Peter eventually allowed himself to drop to the floor when he couldn’t hear anymore movement from upstairs, meaning the avengers had probably passed out somewhere. He lifted himself from the cold, tiled floor, shuffling slowly to the couch, when suddenly F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice called out, “Peter, your heart rate has seemed to risen quite a bit, would you like me to inform Sergeant Barnes?” The tone of her voice was comforting to Peter, even if she was merely an AI, “No thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

“Are you sure?” She questioned, her tone seemingly wary. 

Peter snapped, his tone angry, “I said no thank you!” He hissed, before suddenly apologising, “I’m sorry, I just don’t feel well, but I’m fine.” 

“Alright Peter,” the AI simply replied, and Peter soon fell into a restless sleep. 

**

Peter ended up being gently shook awake from his slumber by Clint, “Morning kid, Bucky’s making breakfast,” He spoke gruffly, frowning when Peter noticeably flinched at the mention of his boyfriends name.

“You alright Pete?” He sounded serious, concerned almost as he offered a side look to where Bucky was staring at them (although mostly at Peter). 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter nodded, pushing himself off of the couch and stretching upwards, his body aching from the way he’d slept. With a yawn, he chose not to change out of yesterday’s clothes (skinny jeans and Bucky’s jumper, which essentially drowned him in sweet-scented fabric), just grabbing his backpack and walking to the elevator when Bucky suddenly appeared infront of him. 

Peter sighed, tired of bothering with Bucky’s protectiveness after what he’d heard the night before, “I need to go to school, Bucky.” 

The winter soldier huffed, unmoving, “You need to eat,” He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his metal hand twitching ever so slightly. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“Peter!” 

“I don’t want to waste food if-“ Peter stopped himself, rushing out, leaving a group of confused avengers. 

**

Ned and Peter were sat together in the cafeteria, Peter opposite Ned. 

“So,” Pete started, unaware of the winter soldier listening in through the bug planted in the pocket of Bucky’s hoodie, Peter donned, “I, I really don’t think I can go on anymore,” he confessed quietly to Ned, who was busy staring at his phone. 

“Yeah, that’s great, Peter,” Ned nodded absentmindedly, barely paying attention. 

Peter sighed, “Ned, please if you could-“ He was rudely interrupted by the bell, signalling them to head to their next lesson. 

The two boys stood up, Peter rushing ahead to make it to biology alone, not wanting to talk much to his “best friend”. 

He was in the middle of unpacking his books when his teacher suddenly called out his name, “Peter Parker? You’ve been requested to go to the front office with your bags, you’ve got a doctors appointment.”

Did he? Peter sighed to himself as he put the books back inside his backpack, trudging down the mostly empty hallways until he came to the front office, a frown forming on his face when he noticed Bucky stood in the middle of the room, a scowl on his face as he stared down the quivering receptionist.

“Bucky, what’re you doing?” He hissed, however he didn’t recieve an answer, he was just pulled out of the college building; Bucky tightly gripping his elbow, leading him towards the sleek, black motorcycle parked haphazardly on the side walk.

“We’re going back to the avengers tower, don’t complain. We need to talk,” The soldier spoke gruffly, not waiting for an answer as he started the bike, motioning for Peter to get on.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stared down at his shoes; the tension in the air thick, suffocating almost, as he was forced to be confined in a small elevator with the ever silent Winter Soldier. 

He didn't know what he'd done this time, where they going to kick him off the team? Force him to move out of the tower? Was Bucky going to _break up_ with him? But if he was why, couldn't it have waited for when he got back? 

The sound of opening doors pulled Peter away from his thoughts, quickly shuffling awkwardly behind Bucky as the soldier stormed into the room. 

All of the avengers where present; their faces holding grave looks of pain and confusion - seriously, what had he done now?! 

Peter gulped as he looked around cautiously, forcefully being dragged down into a sitting position on the couch by Bucky, the soldier's metal hand flexing dangerously where it was now being held in the mans lap. 

"So, new mission?" Pete offered up meekly, a thin layer of sweat forming over his shaking form, worries and anxieties bubbling around in the pits of his stomach; threatening to tumble up his esophogaus and out of his mouth. 

"Lets get to the point," Tony spoke sharply, "Your conversation with Ned earlier today, care to explain what that was?" Tony's gaze was cold, calculating, yet.. was that worry he saw swarming about the honey-brown eyes?

Peter pinched the insidides of his thighs harshly, only stopping when a metal hand wrapped around his own, in an oddly comforting manner. "You heard all that?" He mumbled, keeping his gaze on the floor. 

"Barnes put a recording chip on his jumper you're wearing this morning," Natasha spoke up.

Pete frowned, "What, wh-" He was about to ask Bucky why he would do something like that, ask why he felt the need to invade his personal privacy like that, when he was cut off by the man himself.

"You're my mission." He merely responded, his grip tightening around Peter's quivering hand ever so slightly. "You're mine to protect, Peter." His tone was gruff, leaving Peter with no confidence to say anything against it, or it would have _used_ to render him speechless, however not now. 

The younger man ripped his hand away from Bucky's, using his strength and agility to propel himself up and over the couch, landing neatly behind the group, "Oh really? I'm your mission? That's a fat load of bullshit if i've ever heard it." He snapped, a deadly look in his doe-eyes. "I'll be upstairs, _fucking Ned_ if anyone needs me," And with that, he was gone. 

 

\--

 

Peter threw himself down onto the bed, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, he burrowed his face into the soft pillows on his bed, his whole form shaking from his powerful cries. 

_Maybe you should just end it,_

_They don't love you,_

_You're useless,_

_Everyone thinks you're worthless,_

_Even your own boyfriend hates you,_

 

Voices screamed at Peter, begging him to end it, insulting his being, yet, it was the truth, _wasn't it?_

Peter rocked back on the bed, his hands on either side of his head, curled into a tight ball, maybe he _should_ end it.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had thought hanging would have been the easiest way out - he could easily make a noose with webs, and it'd be _hopefully_ quick and painless. But he didn't want to taint his webs with what he was doing. And so, overdose had been the next option. In reality, he should've started with overdosing in the first place, he wouldn't have wasted so much time thinking about hanging if his _stupid_ mind had just realised that pills were the better option. 

All in all, it was pretty easy in obtaining a bottle of pills - all he had to do was wait until the avengers were having dinner (in which he wasn't invited to, surprise, surprise) and sneak into the medical floor and, pills galore. 

What he _hadn't_ expected was for the pills to be locked, needing a fingerprint for access. 

Peter let out a frustrated scream, his hands shaking with rage as he flung the bottle towards the white wall, sliding down onto his knees when the bottle still refused to open. A strangled shout left his throat, mixed up with broken sobs - this should've been easy, should've been a quick way out - now there was a group of footsteps running towards him. 

Two strong arms wrapped around Peters waist, dragging him into somebody's lap - Buckys most likely, seeing as the left arm was a shiny metal. "Baby," The super soldier whispered brokenly, burying his face into Peters fluffy, brown hair as he inhaled the boys familiar scent. 

The rest of the avengers (minus Bruce who had to leave once the hulk grew angry at realising what they'd pushed Peter to do) were stood towards the side of the room, their faces holding grave looks - ashamed of what the youngest avenger had tried to do. 

Peter cried against Buckys chest, his from heaving with the force of his sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" His apologising was cut short by F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice. 

"Pardon me, but Sergeant Barnes?" 

Everyone froze, unaware of what was about to happen, "Yes F.R.I.D.A.Y?" He spoke slowly, unsurely. 

"There appears to be a woman in the lobby claiming she is with child - and the baby is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t hurt me for this story I’m sensitive, kids. ya’ll can be mean ngl lmfao


End file.
